London, Yale, and Everything In Between
by penned.in.sanity
Summary: Logan is away in London, and it's Rory last year at Yale. What happens when their long distance relationship starts to crumble? Will they stay together or will other people come between them? Rated M for later chapters and language
1. Stars Hollow Radio

A/N: this is just getting started. It will become a Rory/Logan fic but it wont really start until the next chapter. Ok, enjoy!

"Good morning Stars Hollow residents, this is Taylor Dosee with our new Stars Hollow radio station. This is the morning wake up call, and for all those wishing to participate in our annual end of the summer carnival. As you might remember, last year we ran into the problem of not having enough lemonade. Now this year we need to have about 40 more so we can maximize…" the radio sung out. Rory Gilmore lazily tried to shut it off but missed.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"Mom…it's like 7 am," Rory yelled out while trying to pull her pillow over her head to lessen the noise.

Lorelai Gilmore walked into her daughter's room to find her desperately trying to sleep. She made her way over to Rory's bed, and proceeded to jump on to it.

"Now Rory, we must seize the day. Why not start now?" Lorelai said to her daughter as

she tried to pull the pillow from her daughter.

"Because it is early, and by the way, why are you so perky?"

"The wonders of coffee my dear, 3 cups already, so get up!"

"Coffee…I need coffee," Rory moaned groggily.

"Well then get up!"

Rory slid carefully out of bed and made her way over to her dresser, pulling out a baby blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Making her way into the kitchen she found Lorelai sitting at the table going through the old mail, throwing the useless pieces on the floor. She was obviously looking for something in particular, and in finding, the rest of the mail in her hand dropped to floor joining the other useless mail. Ripping it open forcefully, she pulled out the letter inside and opened it. The words having to mean something because the look on Lorelai' face showed nothing but surprise and confusion.

"Mom, you ok?" Rory asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, let's go," Lorelai said stuffing the letter into her jacket.

They walked out of the house towards Luke's.

"Mom stop, stop running!" Rory called out, laughing so hard that she had to stop.

"I didn't do anything! You are the one who started talking about Kirk!" Lorelai yelled back.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Stop running!"

"Fine, oh, Kirk!" Lorelai stopped running right before she collided with Kirk.

Kirk was on his bicycle, which his mother had finally given back to him after a long time, and was on his way to start helping Taylor with the upcoming summer carnival.

"Hi Lorelai, are you signed up to help this year for the carnival?" Kirk asked trying to reposition his helmet on his head.

"No Kirk, I'm not."

"Oh well, I am Taylor's right hand man this year so I have all the important jobs like saying where all the booths go and stuff like that. I was just figuring since you did something for the last winter festival, you know the doggie swami, you would be doing another booth?"

"No I am not."

"Oh good, because I never really trusted that your dog could tell the future, I mean, he wasn't qualified and I don't like putting things that aren't true in the carnival. I want to put the best things out there for the people."

"Yes I know Kirk."

"So are you sure that you are not doing the doggie swami again?"

"Yes I am sure."

"Really?"

"Really Kirk."

"Ok."

"Yes well I better be going. Bye Kirk."

"Bye Lorelai." Kirk said, riding away on his bike towards the market.

"Well, wasn't that lovely Mrs. Kirk?" Rory mocked.

"Why yes Mrs. Kirk, I do believe so, and by the way, do you happen to know where I could pick up one of those darling helmets? I just love them," Lorelai mocked back, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Ew, the helmet?"

"What, it is just so dreamy?" Lorelai laughed as she made her way into Luke's. "Hey Luke!"

"Ah, Rory, I didn't realize you were in town?" Luke said while pulling out two cups, and pouring coffee in each of them.

"Yes Luke I am."

"We ran into Kirk," Lorelai said.

"Oh, and?"

"Mom likes his helmet," Rory said while sipping her coffee.

"He has a cool helmet I must say."

"I don't understand you two. So Rory how is that Logan guy?"

"Logan is in London," Rory said, looking down at her feet. Lorelai made a slashing sign across her neck to symbolize stopping the conversation.

"Oh, so…um…what did Kirk's helmet look like?"

"Well it was really bright and…" Rory's cell phone went off, and Luke instinctively pointed and the no cell phone sign. "I know, I know, I will go outside." Rory slid off the stool and walked out the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Luke asked, pouring another cup of coffee.

"What was what about?"

"The Logan thing."

"Oh, that, Logan's father, you remember him from the beach trip right?"

"Yeah…"

"So apparently, Logan is supposed to take over the family business so his father is making him stay in London for a year to go to all the meetings and everything."

"When did he leave?"

"The day after his graduation."

"So is Rory ok?"

"I don't know, she hasn't really talked to me about it all summer. It kind of has been off limits."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Rory made her way outside Luke's and pulled out her cell phone and answered it.

"Ace."

"Logan! How have you been? I haven't heard from you in like two weeks."

"I know Ace. It has been really busy around here with my father running around screaming at all the, as he puts it, fucking incompetent people who don't know what the fuck they are doing. It has been quite interesting around here. I am sorry I didn't call."

"It's ok."

"So, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing really, the summer carnival is tomorrow, then I am heading back to Yale two days after that."

"Cool."

"How's London?"

"Where do I begin…" Logan started.

"Who do you think she is talking to?" Luke asked, pouring Lorelai a thord cup of coffee. They sat there watching her.

"Logan."

"How do you know?"

"Do you see the smile on her face?"

Please review! Thank you!


	2. Summer Carnival

A/N: ok people, this is just kind of a filler chapter. There is no real Rory and Logan in this chapter but there will be next chapter (I already have it planned out!)

Thank you to my reviewers and to the one who said Logan only goes to London for one weekend is true and false. Yes he goes for one weekend after Valentine's day but he also has to go after he graduates for one year according to his father (you find this out if you watched the latest episode last Tuesday)

So here we go!

"So my darling daughter, how is he?" Lorelai said to Rory as she walked through the door back into Luke's, picking up her cup of coffee and sat down next to her mom.

"How did you know I was talking to him?" Rory asked.

"I have my ways."

"Be careful of her _ways,_" Luke said smiling at Lorelai.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lorelai shot back at Luke, slapping the counter to signal for her fourth cup of coffee.

"Nothing, and no more coffee, you've already had three cups," Luke said, pulling to cup away from her.

"Luke! How can you deprive me of coffee? That's like depriving you of air."

"She's already had three cups before we came," Rory said, sipping her second cup of coffee.

"What!"

"You little tattle tale," Lorelai snapped at Rory, still desperately trying to get another cup from Luke.

"So moving on from the coffee how's Paul Anka?" Luke said.

"He's been on a sleepover at Sookie's because Jackson and the kids are off at his parents and Sookie needed company so I let her take Paul Anka," Lorelai stated matter-o-factly.

"Oh, why didn't Sookie go with Jackson?" Rory asked, still sipping her coffee.

"She had to stay because of the inn. We have this convention coming in two days and we need her to make the food."

"Oh," Rory said.

"Yeah."

"Can I have another cup of coffee?"

"Yeah sure," Luke said pouring another cup.

"Why does she get more coffee?" Lorelai whined, pounding her fists on the counter.

"Because she has only had one cup so far?" Luke said, setting the pot down.

"Humph!"

The Stars Hollow summer carnival was today, and Taylor was running around town looking for everything from lemonade to people to do some extra booths for the carnival.

"Taylor!" Lorelai exclaimed as she came down the street, almost colliding with a very frantic Taylor.

"Oh, Lorelai!" Taylor said, calming down in the process.

"What are you doing running around?"

"Oh, well, I just found out that the fridge we have for the lemonade is four degrees warmer than the regulated temperature it should be."

"Yes Taylor that is such a shame."

"Don't kid around Lorelai, this is a serious matter."

"Of course," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Lorelai," Taylor said warningly.

"You know I have to go Taylor, I will see you later at the carnival."

Lorelai walked away before taylor could get into another one of his rants about lemonade or something like that. Her mind immediately back to the letter yesterday morning; she hadn't looked at it since then. Pulling it carefully out of her jacket pocket, she unfolded it and read it once again.

_Dear Miss Lorelai Gilmore,_

_This letter contains the information concerning the tests your father went through two months ago. We would like your father to come in again for another evaluation. Since you requested that you be informed of his condition. We can not be sure of it until the second evaluation, but if you wish to still know please accompany your father to the evaluation and sign another waver for the information._

_Thank you, _

_Dr. Herald Gianni_

Lorelai sighed, she didn't want to know that her father could possibly be very sick. Lorelai wanted to just forget that she knew anything about it, Emily didn't. Richard didn't want to worry Emily any more than he had to. Lorelai pulled out her cell phone and dialed her parents' number. Emily answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Lorelai? Why are you calling?"

"Is dad there?"

"Yes."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure, hold on one second," Emily said into the phone, then she yelled across the room to Richard, "Richard! Lorelai is on the phone wanting to talk to you."

"Coming," Richard yelled back, then picking up the phone he said, "Lorelai?"

"Hey dad."

"Why are you calling?"

"Um…I was just wondering if you had gotten a letter from the doctor."

"Yes I did."

"So are you going to make another appointment?"

"Yes Lorelai I am."

"When is it?"

"I don't know yet but would you like me to tell you when I do?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, is that all?"

"Yes dad."

"Ok then, good bye Lorelai."

"Bye dad."

Lorelai hung up the phone and made her way home to pick Rory so they could go to the carnival.

"So I heard Taylor was freaking out over the lemonade," Rory said to Lorelai as they walked through the carnival, eating cotton candy.

"Of course he was," Lorelai said back, trying to steal some of Rory's cotton candy.

"Get your own," Rory said pulling her cotton candy away from Lorelai.

"But Rory, your's tastes so much better!"

"They taste the same!"

"Please," Lorelai begged, holding out her cotton candy indicating a switch.

"Uh…fine!" Rory said, holding out her cotton candy so Lorelai could take it.

Lorelai was now completely happy with her newly acquired cotton candy.

"Luke! I thought you never came to these things," Rory exclaimed eating some of her mother's cotton candy. "Oh… it does taste weird, give me back mine."

"No way, you traded!"

"But…"

"Nope."

"What are you two doing?" Luke said walking over to them.

"Taste this!" Rory said, shoving the cotton candy at Luke.

"Um…sure," Luke said, pulling off a piece and eating it.

"Does that taste funny to you?" Lorelai asked.

"How can cotton candy taste funny?"

"Does it?"

"No, I don't know."

"You are weird."

"And this is coming from the person who drinks six cups of coffee before 10 am."

"There is nothing wrong with a coffee addiction."

"Of course," Luke said sarcastically.

"Hey something is happening over there?" Lorelai said pointing to a fight happening between Taylor and some poor guy.

"Let's go watch Taylor fight someone over something like lemonade!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yeah maybe they will have fight t-shirts!" Lorelai yelled pulling Rory and Luke over to the fight.

"Maybe we could find one to match your helmet!" Rory said, referring to Kirk's helmet the day before.

"Of course!" Lorelai yelled as they all went over to the crowd and watched the poor guy get yelled at for bringing a cooler for the lemonade that was, according to Taylor, too warm and did not reach lemonade standards.

"Let the fight continue!" Lorelai and Rory both yelled.

"This has been a very interesting carnival," Lorelai said as they walked away from the fight.

"Yeah," Luke said.

"Let's keep going!"

"Yeah!" Rory exclaimed as all three of them walked through the rest of the carnival.

Please review! Thank you!


	3. Coffee Kiosk

A/N: I am so sorry people haven't updated in so long. I had this paper due and some of my family got sick so I have been busy. Here you go!

Rory Gilmore walked through the wide archway of the Yale main campus. This was her home, only one more year left. She walked solemnly through the hall, soaking up all she could of its atmosphere.

Her apartment was off campus. She carefully unlocked the door into the vast space; it wasn't any different than last year. The same windows, the same walls, the same rooms were all here, but it was different. Logan wasn't here.

Rory unpacked all her belongings into the dressers, closet, and the rest of the apartment. She sat down on the sofa, memories of him flooding back to her. She tried not to think about him too much, about where he was, and how far away he was. It never worked; something always reminded her of him.

The phone rang suddenly. Her mind did a flip, hoping for his number to appear on the screen.

None such luck, it was just Colin. He was probably looking for Logan since he had been in some exotic place for the whole summer and had been "en communicado" for the whole summer. She didn't want to answer, so let the machine do it for her.

"Hey, you've reached Logan and Ace here. We are not here right now, well that is probably not true. We are probably too busy to answer the phone right now doing _things,_" Logan's voice said from the answering machine. Then came hers, "Logan, you can't say that, what if your father calls and has to listen to his son babble on about how he could be screwing his girlfriend right now." Logan came on again, "ace I highly doubt my father would care whether we were having sex right now or not. So can I just finish the message now?" She came on again, "Erase that and start over now!" Logan came on last, "Sorry Ace. Ok so just leave a message after the beep, and for all of those wondering, there is no way to bypass this message, sorry."

This message always made Rory smile, remembering this day, she had just moved in. Logan had decided to make the apartment feel homier to her. It had been cute, but now it just made her sad.

Just then Colin's voice rang out through the apartment.

"Hey Huntz, where have you been? If you have been screwing reporter girl all summer I am seriously going to suggest you see a shrink. You are like way too into her, in my opinion. Remember Christy, we don't want a repeat of that. Anyways, call me man and we will set up something to get you out from under your father's grasp."

Rory needed coffee, fast.

Rory walked over to the trusty coffee kiosk. She nearly stopped dead in her tracks starring at the person standing there holding a cup of coffee out for her.

"You look like you need some coffee…"

Lorelai walked into Luke's that morning; Rory had left for Yale early so she was all alone.

"Luke…coffee," she whined leaning over to give a small peck on the lips.

"Good morning to you too, did Rory leave already?"

"Yeah, really early. Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something in private?"

"Sure. Caesar, look after everything for a few minutes."

"Sure boss," Caesar said, peeking out from around the corner.

"Let's go," Luke said pulling Lorelai upstairs.

"What's wrong Lorelai?" Luke said in a concerned tone as he locked the door behind him.

"I am worried, I know you love me, and I know you said we were going to get married, but I know look back and I just am not sure what is going to happen between us. I mean, Luke, we have engaged for quite some time, but I doesn't seem like the wedding is coming anytime soon. I just don't know what to think anymore…" Lorelai trailed off mumbling to herself. Luke had never seen her this way, she was scared. This was Lorelai, his Lorelai, and she doubted whether or not he actually was going to marry her. Luke just stood there.

"What are saying? That I don't want to marry you that I am putting off the wedding, huh? Is that it?"

"Luke, I didn't mean it like that, I just…"

"You doubt me; you think I don't care,"

"No Luke I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well then how did you mean it?"

"Luke!"

"Get out…" Luke said in a low voice.

"What?" Lorelai said slowly in an extremely soft and shocked voice.

"I said get out,"

"Luke…"

"Get out!"

Lorelai walked out of the room solemnly. She felt like she was going to fall apart. At this moment, she needed Rory; she needed someone to hold her. She needed to be away.

Lorelai began to run down the street, running as hard as she could, trying to escape her problems, all of emotions left behind her.

"Logan…what are you doing here?" Rory said wrapping her arms around him, not wanting to let go.

"Can't I just get a hello nice to see you instead of the questions?" Logan joked while kissing Rory lightly on the lips.

"It's just such a surprise. What about London?"

"I am going back tomorrow night," Logan paused when he saw Rory's face drop," but

I'll be back as much as possible. I thought I would come to see you on your first day of being a senior, and of course to make sure you are comfortable at the apartment."

"Logan, that's sweet and all but…"

"But what? Are you mad or something?"

"No, no, no, just give me my coffee or I will seriously kick your ass right back to London myself."

"Ok, ok, here you go Ace," Logan said handing Rory her coffee, "so, how about going back the apartment, since you have no classes I presume."

"Lead the way Huntzberger."

"My pleasure."

"Oh come on Ace, you can't honestly believe that bullshit?"

"I thoroughly believe it."

"You can't believe everything you read."

"But I am a journalist, I believe what I write and…" Rory stopped talking because the phone started to ring. She made her way over the phone. "We are not done Huntzberger."

"You got it Ace."

Rory picked up the phone, "hello?"

"Rory…" said someone on the other line, the voice sounding muffled like the person was crying."

"Mom…"

"I need you."

"I'll be right there, don't move."

"Rory…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You know I am always there for you."

"I do."

"I'll be right there. Bye."

"See you soon."

"Logan I have to go, something happened, I don't know what, but my mom, she's upset and I have to go, " Rory said hustling around the apartment getting her coat, shoes and purse with keys." I'll be back."

"Ace wait, I'll drive you."

"No Logan I need to go alone, my mom needs me. Sorry," Rory said while kissin Logan on the lips good bye. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and held her there.

"Bye Ace," Logan said finally as he let her go.

"Bye Huntzberger, remember our debate isn't finished, "Rory said while walking out the door.

"Never would Ace, "Logan yelled back. "I never would," he mumbled to himself as he shut the door behind her.

A/N: hope you liked it! Please review!


	4. Worries and Doubts

A/N: here's is chapter 4 which is so short I am really sorry. Here is goes!

Rory pulled up in front of her mom's house, and carried an arm full of nourishment for Lorelai.

"Mom…" Rory called as she opened the front door and steped in. All she could hear was faint crying upstairs in Lorelai's room. Rory ran up the stairs to find her normally strong mother crying on her bed. "Mom…"

"Lu…Lu…Luke…" Lorelai stuttered quietly between sobs.

"What happened with Luke?" Rory soothed, sitting down on Lorelai's bed.

"We…we…broke up."

"What?" Rory said shocked.

"He threw me out of his apartment when we were talking."

"Oh Mom…" Rory said hugging her mom, then she laid down with her. They both stayed there until they fell asleep.

_Ring Ring._

The phone rang loudly throughout Lorelai's bedroom Rory rolled over and grabbed the phone, taking it outside the room as not to wake up Lorelai.

"Hello?" Rory asked into the phone quietly.

"Hey Ace."

"Logan! Oh my god, I forgot about you."

"Now I feel special."

"I'm so sorry, it's just that my mom is a little fragile right now and I don't want to leave her alone," Rory said.

"Go," Lorelai said to Rory sweetly. She was now standing in the door way staring at her daughter.

"No Mom I am not going leave you alone," Rory said to Lorelai, covering the phone with her hand.

"I have Sookie; she can take care of me."

"No Mom…"

"Just go have fun with whomever."

"Ok Mom."

"Logan," Rory said into the phone, "what do you want to do?"

"What about your mom?" Logan asked.

"She told me to go; she doesn't want me to stay here worrying about her."

"Ok Ace. I'll pick you up."

"No, just stay there. I'll be there soon, and start getting ready to finish our debate."

"Oh come on Ace, I thought you had forgotten."

"Nope Huntzberger, I never would."

"Unfortunately I know that's true. See you soon Ace."

"You too Logan."

Rory hung up the phone and looked at her mom.

"Go have fun with Logan," Lorelai said, hugging her daughter.

"I'll call Sookie for you," Rory said picking up the phone again.

"Sookie…"

"Hey dear," Sookie said on the other line.

"Could you come over?"

"Sure, I'll be right there hun."

Rory hung up, said good bye to Lorelai, and left for Logan's apartment.

Rory stood in the elevator of Logan's apartment building; although her mother had said everything was going to be, Rory couldn't knock off this nagging feeling that she should be there with Lorelai. She couldn't believe that Luke and Lorelai had broken up; they were the quintessential match made in heaven, in every way perfect for each other, but they crumbled.

Rarely had Rory ever seen Lorelai like that, so heart broken and distraught, and she could not herself from thinking if they, meaning Luke and Lorelai, couldn't make it, then maybe Logan and her couldn't either.

The elevator rang indicating she had arrived at her floor. There was a stillness around her; no longer at this moment did she want run around with Logan partying and drinking, all she wanted to do was collapse and run right back home. Instead she unlocked the door and walked drudgingly into the apartment.

"Ace," said Logan who was currently engaged in a newspaper article that seemed to be doing quite a good job of holding his attention.

"Hey Logan," Rory said, tiredly walking over to the couch where Logan sat.

"What's wrong Ace?" Logan questioned, noticing the worried look on her face/

"It's nothing."

"No Ace, tell me."

"It's just…" she paused not knowing whether to carry on or not, but did anyways, "my mom and Luke broke and they were perfect for each other and now I am worried that you and I won't last because if they couldn't then we won't be able to because they are a match made in heaven and since they can't make it, even with being so close to each everyday, then what hope is there for us, since we will be on separate continents."

Rory couldn't stop herself from rambling on further about all of her doubts an worries; every fear and resentment came pouring out of her mouth in a fast jumble of words.

"Ace! Ace! Calm down," Logan said trying desperately to calm down his frantic girlfriend.

"Ok…"

"Now first, about your mom and Luke breaking up, I am positive that they will get back together again and second, just because they broke up does not mean that we will."

"But…"

"No buts Ace. Now what do you want to do?

"Um…"

"Why don't we just stay home?"

"If you don't…"

"I don't mind Ace, as long as I am with you."

Rory leaned forward and kissed Logan and then proceeded to rest her head on his shoulder as they both read the newspaper.

"Hey Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: short chapter because I half to go to bed because it is a school night. Hope you like it and review!


End file.
